


All It Takes Is a Cat

by konstay0629



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, And the rest was history, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Minho and Seungmin aren't friends, That's it, but then a cat got involved, soft, that's the plot, they were just coexisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konstay0629/pseuds/konstay0629
Summary: If he’s being completely honest, he’s realized that having a cat isn’t all that bad.Dori’s nice and affectionate, she respects his succulents, and she’s really clean too.She smells nice and Seungmin’s kind of developed a habit of sniffing her fluffy head when Minho’s not looking.---Or, Minho and Seungmin’s non-existent relationship is put to the test by a cat.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 33
Kudos: 377





	All It Takes Is a Cat

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ I am of the firm belief that there is not enough 2min fics on ao3, so here's my contribution lol  
> ♡ I'm not a native English speaker, so I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes :(  
> ♡ Enjoy reading!

Seungmin woke up to a good day.

It’s sunny outside, the birds are chirping merrily, and sunlight is streaming in through the window by his bed, hitting him right on the face and giving him warmth and some much-needed daily dose of vitamin D.

He reached for his phone to look at the time. It’s 7 AM – just the perfect time to wake up in the morning if you ask him, not too early and not too late.

He peeled back his covers and stretched lazily on the bed, a satisfied smile creeping on his face.

Yes, today will be an amazing day. He can feel it in his bones.

There’s a light knock on his door, which had him furrowing his brows in confusion.

Minho, his housemate, never knocks. He just usually barges in.

“Come in, hyung.” He called out, voice still hoarse from sleep.

“Good morning, Seungminnie! I thought you’re still asleep,” Minho said as he slowly opened the door, his blue hair peeking in first, followed by his bright smile. “I prepared breakfast! Come on, let’s eat!”

Seungmin narrowed his eyes at Minho, alarms blaring in his head because of the uncharacteristic behavior from the older.

He and Minho have been sharing an apartment for almost three years now. They tolerate each other at best and bicker at worst. And while they mostly spend their days working, only passing by each other at night or during weekends, they already know a lot more about each other than Seungmin would’ve liked.

You don’t really have a choice but to get to know Minho if you’re sharing an apartment with him. His behavior tends to be outrageous, and the only way to keep yourself sane is to try to understand him.

Anyway, some of the things he knows about Minho are not aligning to how he’s behaving right now.

First, there’s the knocking.

Second, Minho is not usually this cheery so early in the morning.

And third, Minho has never been this nice to him.

But Seungmin does not want to ruin his perfect morning, so he pushed all his suspicions aside, and just sent a little prayer to whoever is listening that whatever Minho’s up to, he hopes he won’t get roped in.

Breakfast turned out to be ramen and kimchi, which was passable albeit a little soggy. Seungmin thanked Minho anyway, because at least he tried.

After eating, he went out for a walk then grabbed a cup of coffee on his way back home. Overall, it was a really _really_ nice morning, and he still has so much time to be productive and tackle some household chores.

He soon found out, though, that he didn’t really have to do any housework. Because Minho mysteriously took care of them all while he’s outside.

The older scrubbed the kitchen counters, polished the floors, vacuumed the couch, cleaned the bathroom and even watered Seungmin’s succulents that Minho hates for some reason _(“They look juicy and I hate that I can’t eat them!” Minho had said that one time Seungmin asked.)._

Which are all red flags screaming that something is seriously wrong.

Seungmin felt his perfect day slipping right through his fingers.

He narrowed his eyes at Minho, who’s sitting on the couch with a too-innocent expression.

“You did something wrong, didn’t you?”

“What?! No! Why would you think that?” Minho spluttered.

“Why are you being so nice then?”

“Can’t I do those things just because I want to be nice to you?” Minho retorted with a pout, crossing his arms defensively.

Seungmin just scoffed. “I’m not stupid, hyung. Quit the act and just tell me.”

“Okay, first of all, you’re being too disrespectful but I’m letting you off the hook because I want to be nice-“ Seungmin rolled his eyes. “And secondly… Seungminnieee, what do you think about—“

Minho was cut off by a loud caterwauling from somewhere in the house, startling the both of them.

“What’s that?” Seungmin said anxiously, eyes wide and searching the living room for the source of the sound.

“What’s what?” Minho asked, feigning innocence.

“Hyung. I know you know I heard that sound!” Seungmin exclaimed, now walking around the house to search for the source of the loud cry. “That’s the reason you’re being nice isn’t it?”

Another whine sounded again, this time sounding a lot sadder, and then Seungmin heard a shy mewl just as he passed by Minho’s bedroom door.

He glared at Minho, and Minho stared back with a guilty expression.

“Look, Seungminnie, I can explain.” Minho held his hands up, his eyes pleading, and even though Seungmin kind of hates him, he doesn’t really have the heart to wave him off. Not when he looks… _cute_ like _that_. So Seungmin nods, partly because he wants to get rid of his thoughts about Minho being cute, but also to signal Minho to continue talking.

“I was on my way home last night when I saw her. She was curled up near a bush. And she’s so small, and shivering so hard and her meows sounded so sad. What would you have me do?” Minho explained with a desperate tone. “I just couldn’t leave her alone like that so I brought her home. I know I should’ve asked if you’re okay with that, but there was no time…” Minho trailed off.

Seungmin heaved a deep sigh. He’s not some heartless monster who would prefer Minho to leave the cat out on a cold night. “Okay. Fine. I understand. But don’t expect me to help with taking care of her.”

“Of course, of course! Don’t worry, I’ll do all the work!”

“And I don’t want cat fur all over the house.”

At this, Minho looked uncertain, but he nodded to assure Seungmin nonetheless. “Do you want to meet her?” He asked excitedly as he ran to his door.

Seungmin pursed his lips. He’s not really a cat person — people even tell him he looks like a puppy sometimes. But if he has to live under one roof with this cat, then he supposes it’s only right for them to be acquainted.

The cat turned out to be a gray tabby kitten with a white muzzle and feet, its black stripes looking a little ruffled because its fuzzy fur is sticking up every which way. Its hazel eyes are regarding Seungmin with a curious yet reserved expression, and it made no move to come out of Minho’s room.

Seungmin stayed rooted to his spot as well, not knowing how to interact with the kitten. This is why he prefers to take care of succulents.

Minho clucked at the cat to call it over, and Seungmin is taken aback by how sweet and comforting the older sounded when he softly coaxed it to come out. He observed Minho with wide eyes as the latter gently picked up the cat and cradled it to his chest.

“I named her Dori.” Minho said with a proud smile, his voice still gentle to avoid startling the kitten. “Dori, meet Seungminnie.” He held one of the kitten’s paw and gently waved it in the air at Seungmin.

And _wow_ , okay. Seungmin did _not_ sign up for this extra dose of devastating cuteness.

And the fact that it’s from Minho? Seungmin thinks he must still be dreaming because there’s something seriously wrong with this situation and the way his brain and his heart are reacting right now.

But before he did something utterly stupid (like wave back at Dori or coo at Minho), he forced himself to look away and think of all the responsibilities that having a cat entails.

Not that he plans to share those responsibilities.

But every pet deserves to receive the best care, right? Even those who just suddenly turns up in your home without warning. So, anyway…

“Did you even buy her food?”

“No. All the pet supply stores were already closed when I found her.” Minho answers dejectedly. “But I gave her one of the canned tunas you keep in the cupboard!”

Minho had the gall to lighten up at his “brilliant” idea, and Seungmin just gapes at him. He loves those tuna and they’re not cheap either.

“How about her bathroom habits?”

“Oh… uhm… about that..” Minho trails off with a guilty look on his face again. “Hmm… Do you remember the small coral blue carpet you love to keep inside the bathroom?” Minho continues carefully.

“Yes. What about it?” Seungmin looked at him suspiciously again.

“Uhh… she may or may not have used that to go potty early this morning.”

“What?! She used it for _what?_ ” Seungmin spluttered in disbelief.

“I’m _really_ sorry, Seungmin. I swear I’ll replace it.”

Seungmin took a deep breath to try to get his emotions under control, massaging his temples as he looked up to stare at the kitten still comfortably snuggled in Minho’s arms, only to find that Dori is already looking up at him, seemingly amused by his outburst.

“You don’t have to replace it, hyung.” He said, still holding eye contact with Dori. “Just _please_ buy her supplies now so it won’t happen again.”

“I will! I will! But uhh…”

Seungmin scowled at the older. “What now?” He asked exasperatedly.

“Can you come with me when I go buy the things she needs? I’m not really good at remembering stuff.”

In retrospect, Seungmin should have known that his perfect morning is just actually the calm before the storm the minute that Minho knocked on his door.

And right now is the storm, here in the veterinarian’s office, with the mixed smell of wet fur and disinfectant filling his nose. Pets were coming and going every few minutes, some healthy and just there for a checkup, while others are sick or injured – those pets he try not to look at because they break his heart into a million pieces.

He never would have expected to spend his precious weekend with Minho at the vet, holding paper bags of cat supplies while they wait for Dori to finish her checkup.

It’s weird too, because they don’t really talk to each other, much less spend time together.

This is the first time that they’re even spending this much time in each other’s presence. But Seungmin supposes it can’t be helped. He has to be here to make sure Minho gets all the right supplies, so Dori won’t use another one of his stuff as a toilet.

Seungmin is interrupted from his thoughts by the vet walking towards them, Dori in hand. The doctor informed them that Dori is a healthy cat – no injuries or illness, but she did have fleas so she’s given a flea bath and she’s just a little underweight.

That afternoon when they got home, Minho asked him to help put away all the cat supplies they got. Seungmin grumbled “no” and holed himself up in his room. He should’ve known better than to give Minho and Dori free reign of the house like that.

Cat food is now among the supplies in their cupboard. There’s a litterbox in a hidden nook beside the laundry room, a cat bed next to the couch and squeaky toys scattered around the floor. When Seungmin stepped out of the room that night and stepped on a squeaky mouse, all he could do was heave the deepest sigh that he’s ever heaved in his entire life.

🐾

Minho must’ve taken Dori’s underweight issue to heart, because he made sure that she gained weight. And gain weight she did.

Seungmin knows, because he can’t count the number of times that he woke up with the heavy lump on his chest, each time growing heavier and heavier.

That lump was Dori.

And he can’t figure out how in the world she always manages to open his door at night to come in and use him as a mattress. (And no, he doesn’t bother locking the door because he kind of likes it anyway when Dori is like a beacon of warmth purring on him. It’s kind of comforting, especially after a tiring day at work, but Minho doesn’t need to know about that.)

If he’s being completely honest, he’s realized that having a cat isn’t all that bad.

Dori’s nice and affectionate, she respects Seungmin’s succulents (which are now all pet-friendly after they threw away potentially toxic ones), and she’s really clean too.

She smells nice and Seungmin’s kind of developed a habit of sniffing her fluffy head when Minho’s not looking.

Perhaps the only downside about having a cat is that their fur is everywhere – all over the furniture, all over their clothes, sometimes on their food. Even his succulents have cat hair.

But still, it’s hard to not grow fond of Dori.

It’s also hard not to grow fond of the way Minho takes good care of her like a real baby. He remembers the time they got her spayed (Minho dragged him to the vet again against his will), and Minho was so worried that he kept fidgeting at the waiting room. They could’ve gone home, but Minho insisted that they wait instead.

Seungmin didn’t know how to comfort him, but he ended up holding his hand. Which was weird... and a little nerve-wracking.

But anyway, six hours and a shaved tummy later, Dori was cleared to go home with a cone around her head that she absolutely despised.

Minho actually cried, especially when Dori meowed sadly at him like he betrayed her and he saw how wobbly she was from the anesthesia. Now that Seungmin thinks about it, the entire thing was actually funny and endearing at the same time.

There’s also another downside from owning a cat: the cat litter.

And Seungmin is currently arguing with Minho about it.

Seungmin didn’t want to be responsible for cleaning up the litter, but Minho insisted that Dori is as much his cat as she was the older’s. _(She even sleeps with you! How could you say she’s not your cat?!)_ So he didn’t really have a choice but to accept the dirty job begrudgingly.

He and Minho alternates with cleaning up the litter. And as far as Seungmin is concerned, it’s Minho’s turn to clean up the litter tonight.

“No. I already cleaned it up this morning before I went to work, so it’s your turn to clean it tonight!”

“But I was the one scheduled to clean it up this morning?” He shot Minho a puzzled look. “I did it even when I’m already running late, so why didn’t you just stick to the schedule?”

“I cleaned it up because I know you were already running late and I didn’t want you to be late. I even told you I scooped it already!” Minho exclaimed at him with a disappointed look. “I should’ve known you won’t listen to what I say.”

“I didn’t hear you tell me that.” Seungmin mumbled, all of his annoyance being replaced with confusion.

He didn’t know why Minho’s suddenly concerned about him running late. It’s not as if it’s the first time he’s ever been late to work, so he asked the older exactly that, and was surprised to see him blush. Minho is _blushing?_ What the hell is happening?

“Whatever.” Minho cleared his throat and gave an exasperated sigh. “Should’ve known you wouldn’t appreciate the effort. Fine, I’ll clean it up again tonight.” He said as he marched dejectedly to the cat litter.

“Dori, why is your dad being weird?” Seungmin whispered to Dori as soon as Minho was out of earshot, crouching down to scratch her on the ear, to which she responded with a headbutt and a little chirrup.

Despite himself, Seungmin couldn’t help the smile from forming on his lips. Maybe Minho isn’t the bane of his existence after all.

He makes it up to the older the next day by getting Dori a cat tree, and Minho spent hours taking photos of her playing on it.

🐾

Seungmin takes back what he said. Maybe Minho really _is_ the bane of his existence.

Why else would he drag him against his will on a fine Saturday morning just to walk Dori around the nearby park, on a leash, only to leave the two of them alone the minute Minho saw a new ice cream parlor across the street?

Seungmin massaged his temples, feeling a headache coming on, as he tried to stamp down his annoyance.

He and Dori are currently lounging on a park bench, with the cat sitting as far away from Seungmin as the leash allows and happily soaking in the sunshine. At least Dori seemed to be enjoying her impromptu outdoor romp, even if she attacked the leash for a couple of minutes before leaving the house.

He picked up a particularly long leaf that fell from a nearby tree and used it to play with Dori, but they were soon distracted by an out-of-breath Minho, holding two cones of ice cream in his hands. Seungmin looked at him with surprise, since he really thought Minho would go home without them.

“I got you vanilla because I didn’t know what flavor you like.” Minho said as he sat down beside Seungmin, pushing Dori’s leash behind his back.

Seungmin was flustered from the sudden closeness and the unexpected ice cream, so he just mumbled out a thanks.

“Mint chocolate.” He said after a few minutes of them just eating ice cream together.

“What’s that? I didn’t hear you.”

“I said mint chocolate. I like mint chocolate.”

“Oh, really? Me too.” Minho then held out his ice cream cone to Seungmin. “Do you want to share my ice cream then?”

“Are you asking me if I want to share the ice cream that you’ve been licking at for the past three minutes?”

There was a pause.

“Uhh, I guess you could put it that way?” Minho said uncertainly.

There was another pause as Seungmin tries to decide if this is something that he shouldn’t make a big deal out of. He decides it is and he doesn’t want to be the one being weird about it, so he tells Minho “Sure, why not” before taking his cone and taking a bite out of his ice cream, trying to stamp down the blush creeping up his cheeks as the thought of “indirect kiss” popped in his head.

“ _How very mature, Seungmin.”_ He stupidly thinks to himself.

They spent a few more minutes sitting beside each other like that, and it was weird, because it makes something flutter in the depths of Seungmin’s tummy and chest, and whatever that something is, it’s making his heart race as well.

🐾

Seungmin sleepily sipped on his morning coffee as he watched Minho pet a purring Dori.

There’s a fond smile tugging at his lips, before he got a hold of his thoughts and schooled his features into a frown. He really shouldn’t be feeling these weird fluttery things in his chest every time he looks at Minho **.** He’s used to _not_ liking the older this much, and he has no idea what to do with all these foreign emotions.

“Seungmin…” Minho called out to him, worry dripping from his voice, which immediately got his attention. “Seungmin, come here, hurry.”

Seungmin quickly got up from the dining chair he’s sitting in and walked to where Minho and Dori is sitting on the floor, the fear from Minho’s voice making him feel anxious too. “What is it, hyung?”

“Here, touch this.” Minho took one of his hands and guided it to the side of Dori’s chest. “Can you feel the bump here?”

Seungmin had to press gently on Dori’s chest to feel it, but there is indeed a lump there, right beside her left armpit. He tried to press it again, this time with more pressure. The lump is soft and can be moved around a bit. Dori doesn’t seem to be in pain even when it’s pressed, but it’s still very concerning.

Seungmin can see how worried Minho is right now. The older’s hands are trembling lightly as he gently pets Dori, his lips pursed into a tight line and his eyes filled with concern.

“Do you want to take her to the vet?” Seungmin asked Minho, who’s now taken to chewing on his lower lip out of worry. “I can take an emergency leave right now if you want.”

Minho thinks it over for a bit before finally nodding. “Are you sure you’re ok with that?”

“Of course, hyung.”

“Okay,” Minho said, letting out a relieved sigh. “I don’t think I can do this by myself.”

“C’mon, let’s have her checked.” Seungmin picked up Dori and placed her in the carrier, taking along her medical records and supplies.

Minho mostly kept quiet the entire ride to the vet as he held Dori’s carrier in the passenger’s seat, the silence only broken by him talking to the cat quietly every now and then. When they arrived at the animal clinic, it’s as busy as ever, and it took about half an hour before Dori was finally examined.

The doctor had to insert a thin needle into the lump to aspirate a tiny sample of the tissue. Dori let out a loud cry and started thrashing during this procedure. Seeing her like that was heartbreaking. Seungmin found himself holding Minho’s hand again. But this time, it’s not just him comforting Minho. Minho’s warm hand is keeping him from panicking too.

After all tests were done, the doctor handed Dori back to them and asked them to wait for the results. Minho became more and more restless with every passing minute. Seungmin didn’t know how to comfort him – he didn’t know what to say. So he just continue holding on to Minho’s hand and didn’t let go, hoping that a simple gesture would be enough to lend him some strength.

When the results are finally released, Seungmin and Minho were at their wits’ end in the animal clinic. The veterinarian explained that what Dori has is called a lipoma, and it’s thankfully benign. While it may not be dangerous, it can still grow larger and eventually impede Dori’s movements because it’s located right by her armpit. The veterinarian recommended to have it removed, and both Seungmin and Minho agreed to get the procedure done as soon as possible.

“You need to leave her here tonight, so we can prepare her for the procedure tomorrow,” the veterinarian explained. “After that, I also recommend admitting her at least a day after the surgery, so we can observe if she’s doing alright.”

That means two nights without Dori in the house. Two nights of worrying about how and what she’s doing. They were hesitant and worried at first, but they eventually agreed for Dori’s sake.

“Dori, be a good girl, okay?” Minho whispered gently to Dori, who was meowing sadly inside one of the crates stacked side by side in the clinic.

“Don’t worry, Dori. We’re going to come back for you tomorrow, first thing in the morning, I promise.” Seungmin added, reaching around Minho’s shoulder to gently scratch Dori’s head.

The spent a good 30 minutes just bidding Dori goodbye and reassuring her that she’ll be okay, before the vet’s assistant finally asked them to leave.

The ride back home is just as quiet as it was going to the animal clinic. Seungmin didn’t know how to do small talks, and Minho frankly didn’t look like he’s in the mood for it, so he just turned on the radio to fill in the silence, absentmindedly singing to some of the songs he know.

“You’re good at singing.” Minho said out of the blue, startling Seungmin while he’s in the middle of singing the chorus to iKON’s Adore You. He glanced at the older with an incredulous expression, feeling a little self-conscious. “Your voice is clear and calming, I like it.” Minho added.

Seungmin narrowed his eyes at Minho. “Are you being sarcastic right now?” He can never tell if the older is joking or not.

Minho chuckled in response. “I’m being serious. You should sing more at home. I really like your voice.”

“Uhh, thanks? I guess?” Seungmin said hesitantly, his cheeks stupidly heating up at the sudden compliment.

None of them talked after that, until Seungmin pulled up to their apartment and Minho asked him what he wanted to eat since he plans to have food delivered to them for lunchtime.

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully. Seungmin, as usual, holed himself up in his room to do some reading. He kinds of regret not filing for just a half-day leave. At least, at work, his mind would be preoccupied with all the tasks he needs to finish and he won’t have the time to think about how Dori is doing and why Minho makes him feel so flustered these days.

When the clock struck eight in the evening, Seungmin has had enough reading for the day. His neck is cramped and his joints were literally squeaking and popping from not being used for how many hours. He got up and stretched before heading out of his room, only to be greeted by the sight of Minho sitting on the couch, cradling a bowl of popcorn to his chest while he watches something on the TV.

“Oh hey, you finally came out of your cave.” Greeted the older.

Seungmin rolled his eyes even though Minho won’t see it. He knows Minho will _feel_ it anyway. He dragged his feet to the kitchen in search for something to eat.

“We don’t have food. We only have popcorn.” Minho called out from the living room. Seungmin supposes that’s better than nothing, especially since he’s too lazy to cook or call for delivery, so he dragged his ass back to the living room and plopped next to Minho, grabbing a handful of popcorn from the bowl.

“What are you watching?” He asked with his mouth full.

“Just some random documentaries about crimes, nothing unusual.” Minho answered with a smirk.

“You’re creepy when you say it like that.” Seungmin scowled at him, to which Minho just laughed.

He found himself staring at the older as he listened to his laughter. The sound of Minho’s laugh is unique, much like his personality is. He seems to pronounce each “ha” in “hahaha” prominently and in different tones. If Seungmin were to describe it, he’d say the sound is airy, tinkling, unabashed, child-like, infectious. He likes it – it’s comforting.

Why are his thoughts like this again?

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Minho asked, suddenly looking a little shy.

“Nothing. I was just thinking about how your laugh sounds unique.” Seungmin said bluntly.

Minho cleared his throat and averted his eyes. “Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

Seungmin thinks it’s a good thing, but he doesn’t want to say that out loud, so he just shrugged. Minho rolled his eyes at him and faced the TV. They sat there in silence, watching the gruesome documentary for a few minutes before the older spoke up.

“Do you think Dori will be alright?”

The worry and slight tremble in his voice had Seungmin looking at him with concern.

“She’s going to be alright, hyung.” He said as he scooted closer to the older. “She’s a strong kitty. She survived how many nights trembling out in the cold weather before you found her. She’ll get through this, too.”

In a burst of confidence, Seungmin patted one of Minho’s hands as a sort of comforting gesture. Just when he’s about to retract it and tuck in back into his hoodie, Minho held on to him and entwined their fingers together. Seungmin’s brows shot up in surprise, his heart starting to hammer frantically in his chest.

“Thanks for being there throughout all these, Seungmin. You didn’t have to, but you still chose to care for Dori and to lend me comfort when I needed it.” Minho gave him a small shy smile, which made his poor heart seize up. “I’m older. I should’ve been the more responsible one, the one comforting you, not the other way around. Sorry for that.”

Seungmin thinks if Minho doesn’t stop being this… _endearing_ , then his heart will surely give out and the older will have more serious things to be sorry for.

He cleared his throat and tried to get his racing heart under control. “You don’t have to thank me,” He said as his thumb rubbed soothing circles on Minho’s hand. “Because I’m not doing those things for free. Consider these a favor you’ll have to repay someday.”

“Sure, Seungminnie. Whatever you say.” Minho said, chuckling as he rested his head on Seungmin’s shoulder.

Seungmin is frozen in place. Today’s events must have shaken Minho up too much, making him emotional and clingy. That’s the only reason Seungmin can think of for what he’s doing right now.

What he can’t explain is his own behavior.

He could’ve scooted away from Minho, pulled his hand from his hold or playfully push him off when he rested his head on his shoulder. Months ago, that would’ve been his reaction for sure. But now? He hates how he likes this entire situation too much.

He didn’t know what changed between them and when, but the warmth he feels in his cheeks and ears, his pounding heartbeat drowning out all other sounds, and the feeling of Minho’s slightly clammy hands in between his give him an exhilarating emotion that he can’t get enough of.

It’s probably why, when Minho moved closer to snuggle up to him, he didn’t move to put a distance between them. Instead, he placed an arm around Minho and leaned his head on the crown of the older’s soft blue hair. 

_“Is this how falling in love feels?”_ He finds himself cringing at his cheesy thoughts before drifting off to sleep.

🐾

The morning after that is, needless to say, _extremely awkward_.

Seungmin woke up feeling hotter than usual, his left arm has gone numb and his legs were cramped. He blinked his eyes open and almost had a heart attack at the sight just a few inches in front of him.

It’s Minho, in all his beautiful morning glory - cheeks squished, plump lips parted in sleep and blue hair tousled to cover his forehead.

Seungmin didn’t know how they ended up laying face to face in the small couch, but there they were.

Minho’s arms were wrapped around him, which is likely why he felt like he’s sleeping next to a bonfire. The circulation to his left arm is probably cut off from being under Minho’s torso – “ _which means I was hugging him too?!”_ Seungmin internally freaks out.

Seungmin tried his best to be as subtle as possible as he scooted away from Minho, but it’s practically impossible not to wake the latter up as he untangled their limbs, so he wasn’t surprised when Minho opened his eyes and stared straight at him just as he was pulling out his numb arm from under the older’s body.

“Good morning.” Minho says in a low sleepy voice, which sounded hot (not gonna lie), one corner of his lips pulling up into a lazy cat-like smirk. “Did you have a good night’s sleep there, Seungminnie?”

“Shut up.” Seungmin bites back as he scrambled to get up. Unfortunately, luck doesn’t seem to be in his favor right now, as he lost balance and fell off the couch, his back giving a loud smack against the floor. Minho peered at him from the couch to check if he’s alright. After confirming that Seungmin is neither paralyzed nor dead, he had the gall to laugh at him, loud enough to wake their neighbors.

“You’re insufferable, hyung.” Seungmin grumbled as he rubbed his butt. He didn’t say any more after that.

They quietly went about their own business, preparing for their trip to the animal clinic. Today’s the day Dori will undergo surgery to remove her lipoma. And if everything goes well, she’ll be discharged tomorrow. Both of them have decided to file for a three-day leave so that they’d have enough time to make sure that Dori is okay. How they’ll take care of her after they get back to work is a problem that they’ll have to figure out later.

The ride to the vet is once again engulfed in silence, but now it’s more charged with awkwardness.

Minho seemed to sense it too, as he played music to try to disperse some of the awkward mood. He hooked his phone to the stereo and played his favorite tracks, humming every once in a while. The songs are different to what Seungmin usually listens to, but he likes them nonetheless.

The animal clinic is less crowded today and they were immediately ushered to the back area where the confined pets were kept. Dori literally screamed at them the moment she saw them step in the room. She seems to be active and doing okay, save from her sad meows.

They spent a few minutes petting her before the doctor arrived and explained that she’s currently fasting right now and that her procedure is scheduled at 11 AM. They can come back in the afternoon to check her once she wakes up from the anesthesia.

They didn’t really have any more reason to stay after that, so they went back home after signing up some forms and reassuring Dori for almost an hour that she’ll be alright. As usual, Seungmin retreated to the safety of his room, only coming out to eat and use the bathroom.

Minho is just watching something on the TV again. Seungmin tried his best to ignore him every time he comes out of his room, but he can see from his periphery that Minho’s eyes trail him every single time he appears.

The next time they speak a word to each other is when they’re about to head out to the animal clinic to check on Dori after her surgery – it’s just their usual “hey”, “let’s go”, nothing extra. And Seungmin feels a little disappointed.

He didn’t know why he suddenly has the urge to bring up the night before and maybe progress from there. He blames it on the night. Something about the moon and the stars is probably messing with his head. Why else would he act all awkward in the morning, only to feel like he’s _missing_ Minho later on in the day?

He mentally slaps himself to ward of his weird thoughts, focusing on driving and on the road ahead. They reach the vet clinic in no time. Seungmin thought everything would go smoothly and uneventfully, but just as they were about to step in the clinic, Minho reached for his hand and intertwined their fingers.

Seungmin glanced down at their hands before looking at Minho, a question in his eyes.

“Sorry, this... this just feels comforting. Is this okay?” Minho looked unsure of himself. Seungmin nodded frantically, wanting to bring back the confident Minho that he knows.

They walked hand-in-hand to the veterinarian’s clinic, and they didn’t let go, even when they had to gingerly pet Dori, who was still unsteady from the anesthesia, her chest shaved clean and the lump successfully removed from her body. And just as they did countless times that day, they reassured her that everything will be fine and she’ll be home tomorrow.

🐾

“Mind if I sit here?” Seungmin asked Minho who’s once again lounging on their couch. It’s been almost three hours since they got back from the vet clinic and it seems like they’re forgoing dinner for a bowl of popcorn just like yesterday. He waited for Minho to say yes before sitting down next to him.

“I can tell how much you’re worried about Dori.” He said as he popped a few popcorn into his mouth.

Minho hummed. “Am I that obvious?”

“Yes. You’re going to break the skin on your lips if you keep biting at it like that.”

“Why are you looking at my lips in the first place?”

Seungmin scoffed at him, choosing to ignore what he said.

“Dori’s surgery is successful, hyung. The doctor confirmed she’s in a stable condition, so you don’t have to worry about that anymore. We just have to take good care of her after this to make sure she heals well.”

“That’s one of my worries too. How do we do that if we’re both at work most of the time?” Minho sighed and it seemed to make him age 10 years more. Seungmin realized that it’s the first time he’s seen the older looking so defeated and he just wants him to be his usual annoying self.

“You don’t have to worry about that as well. I’ve already talked to my boss and asked him if I could take the night shift for the time being, so that I can look after Dori during the day, and you can take over me at night.”

“What?” Minho looked at Seungmin like he just said the most unbelievable thing on earth and the latter couldn’t help but chuckle at his comically wide eyes.

“I said I’ll look after Dori during the day and you can take over at night. During the times when we have to sleep, I guess we just need to make sure that her cone is on and she won’t have elevated things to climb onto.”

Minho seemed at a loss for words as he just stared at him in awe. Seungmin, not knowing what to do, just shot him a tentative smile before facing the front to watch whatever is on the TV. He felt Minho shift next to him and the next thing he knew he’s enclosed in Minho’s tight hug.

“Hyu-hyung?” He wheezed out.

“Seungminnie,” Minho dragged out the last syllable of his name. “Thank you! You didn’t have to do this, you know? But thank you!” He said as he shook Seungmin from side to side in his arms.

“I can’t breathe.” Seungmin huffed and Minho loosened his hold immediately but didn’t pull his arms away. “She’s as much as my cat as she is yours. Of course, I’ll do this for her.” He said, eyes still plastered on the TV screen because if he turned his head to face Minho, the distance between them would be too small and he’s not sure his heart can take that.

Minho just hummed and moved to hug him tightly again. He’s straddling him from the side now, and Seungmin felt like he’s about to combust. He cursed at his panicked gay heart and tried to wiggle out of Minho’s hold. The older just _whined_ like a kid, tightening his limbs around him even more as he pulled him down to lay on the couch.

Seungmin’s mind is in full-on panic mode now. “What? Hyung, what are you doing?”

“I show my gratefulness through cuddles.” The older said in a cute voice, and _god_ Seungmin almost cooed at how adorable Minho was acting.

He must’ve gone crazy from all the times he inhaled the smell of cat litter.

“Thanks but no thanks, hyung. You can let go of me now.” He said as he pretended to wiggle out of Minho’s arms.

Keyword: _pretended._

Minho isn’t really holding him tight now and he could’ve been free from his clutches if he just exerted a little more effort, but his inner gay voice was just screaming at him to stay there. And being the panicked gay that he is, he listened to it and obeyed.

After a few minutes of half-hearted scuffling, which Seungmin knew was more for his pride than anything else, the two of them settled down and fell into a comfortable silence as they watched the documentary playing in front of them.

If someone told Seungmin four months ago that he’d spend an evening being the little spoon to Minho as they watch some documentary about cheetahs on Nat Geo, after an emotional day that involved _their_ cat having a surgery, he would’ve cackled at that person’s face for imagine something so ridiculous.

But he supposes fate works in ridiculous ways.

He never would’ve imagined being _this_ close to the annoying housemate that he tried to his best to ignore every day for the past three years.

As if reading his thoughts, Minho suddenly spoke next to his ear, “Why have we never done this before? We could’ve spent evenings cuddling like this instead of ignoring each other.” As if to prove his point, he nuzzled his face into the crook of Seungmin’s neck.

Seungmin fought the shivers threatening to run up and down his spine. His heart felt like it’s about to leap out of his chest and make a run for it.

He silently thanked the low lighting in their living room. At least Minho won’t see the goosebumps appearing across the expanse of skin where the older’s warm breath fanned over him. He cleared his throat, not knowing how to respond to Minho.

Fortunately, the latter didn’t seem to be waiting for a response as he snuggled into the couch more comfortably, pulling Seungmin flusher to his body.

Something about Minho’s warmth and the steady rise and fall of his chest is comforting, and even though Seungmin was struggling to keep his heartbeat under control, he couldn’t fight the urge to just close his eyes and let sleep overtake him while he’s comfortably nestled between the older’s arms.

🐾

Things were awkward when they woke up. _Again._

But Seungmin likes to think that he’s becoming better at masking the awkwardness.

Instead of making a big deal out of waking up with Minho’s arms around him, their faces just a couple of inches apart, he simply ignored the hammering of his heart and stretched out on the couch to wake up his cramped muscles.

This effectively woke up Minho as well, who seemed to be having a grand old time just staring at him.

Seungmin failed to realize that stretching his hands so high up above his head would cause his shirt to ride up his waist. It’s not until he felt Minho’s palm right on his bare skin, squeezing at his waist, that he figured out his mistake.

The parts where their skin touched felt scalding and it sent all remnants of sleepiness flying right out the window. He scrambled to put some distance between them, as if burned by Minho’s hands.

So much for being not awkward.

He quickly made his way to the bathroom, ears and cheeks on fire, with Minho’s happy giggles echoing in the background and throughout their apartment.

Dori is ready to go home by the time they got to the vet clinic. The doctor and the assistants repeatedly reminded them of the precautions they have to take when handling Dori, what to keep her from doing while her wound’s still fresh, how to give her medications, and when to come back for a follow-up checkup. In the end, they gave Dori a “Get Well Soon” cake as a reward for being a good girl at the clinic.

Seungmin breathed out a sigh of relief once they got home and let Dori out of her carrier. Although they still need to take good care of her for several weeks, at least the worst is finally over and he feels like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders now that she’s back home.

He stood next the kitchen counter with a cup of tea in his hand, observing Dori take careful steps around living room, not quite used to the cone around her head yet.

Funny how months ago he never would’ve thought he’d care this much for a cat.

“If I could just take away all the inconvenience and pain she’s feeling right now, I would. Her little body doesn’t deserve it.” Minho mused as he stood right beside him to observe Dori. Their shoulders were touching, and it’s a source of warmth that Seungmin craves.

Seungmin smiled to himself. He still can’t help but be caught off guard by how loving and caring Minho is to Dori and to animals in general. And now that he thought about it, he realized that the older also shows his thoughtfulness in his own subtle ways to other people.

Like the time he scooped litter even if it wasn’t his turn, or the times he bought dinner or groceries for the two of them, or the countless times that he suddenly pops into Seungmin’s bedroom just to ask if he’s okay after he’s been holed up in there for too long. Even the tea steaming in his cup right now is from Minho. He didn’t ask for it, but the older somehow knew he needed it anyway.

“You know, the more I get to know you, the more I see that I was totally wrong about your personality.” He said as he turned to face Minho, looking at him in the eye and searching his face for a reaction.

“I could say the same for you.” Minho faced him as well.

The air between them is charged with something else that Seungmin can’t explain, but it’s sending thrills into his heart, making him take shorter breaths as butterflies thrash around his stomach.

“Sorry for judging you unfairly all these years, hyung.”

“It’s okay. You don’t have to be sorry.” Minho gave him a playful smile. “Is this how we get together now?”

Seungmin snorted at that. “You’re annoying – at least I’m right about that one thing.”

Minho giggled at him, bringing one hand up to rub under his chin as if petting a cat. “Yeah, maybe I _am_ annoying. But I’m loveable, I swear.”

The light-hearted quip is a stark contrast to the intensity in Minho’s gaze, and Seungmin couldn’t help but avert his eyes downwards as he feel heat creeping up his neck and face by how little the distance between them is right now.

“I think I inhaled too much of Dori’s fur and it has muddled my mind,” Seungmin mumbled, his voice just barely above a whisper, but Minho can still hear him loud and clear because they inched even closer to each other, “because I actually think I’ve grown to like you, even though that sounds crazy.”

“Such a crazy notion, huh?” Minho took a step closer, backing Seungmin up until his back is against the edge of the countertop.

Minho placed his hands on either side of him on the countertop, leaning on them and trapping him in between.

Their faces are so close to each other now that he can catch the scent of peppermint tea every time Minho breathes out.

Seungmin looked up and met the older’s gaze, only to catch Minho glancing at his lips before looking back up to his eyes.

There was a challenge in them, a dare to stop fighting everything that’s falling into place so naturally, to let all his inhibitions go, to just accept what he’s feeling and stop trying to deny that this is also what he wants.

And maybe he’s finally tired of pretending that he isn’t falling for this blue-haired cat lover with so many weird quirks.

At least, that’s what he tells himself as he reached up to wrap his hands on the back of the Minho’s neck, gently pulling him closer to his body as he brought his lips against Minho’s soft ones.

He felt Minho shift underneath his fingertips, angling his head better so that their lips slotted together perfectly, as if that’s what they’re made to do.

He doesn’t know if a kiss should be this intoxicating, overwhelming, and exhilarating, but that’s exactly how he feels.

And when Minho deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around Seungmin’s waist to pull their bodies even closer, his fingers pressing down on the latter's hips, all Seungmin could do was whimper and entangle his fingers into Minho’s hair, earning him a moan.

They kissed long and hard and filled with hunger. And neither of them would’ve pulled away if it isn’t for the quiet sounds of their kisses being disrupted by a high-pitched whine, and this time it’s not from Seungmin.

The two of them broke apart, and _god_ why does Minho look so hot with his lips swollen and slick with wetness. Seungmin really did _that_? He’s the one who made Minho look like _that_? He must be having some kind of a fever dream.

He licks at his lower lip, feeling how swollen it’s become as well, and caught Minho’s eyes following the movement of his tongue. Seungmin feels like he’s going to have a heart attack.

He’s fortunately saved from it by another demanding whine.

They look to their right and see Dori, sitting there in all her coned glory, staring straight at them with judgement in her eyes, as if to say, _“Really? You guys have the nerve to flirt while I’m in this predicament?”_

Seungmin felt Minho’s chest rise up and down with laughter even before the sound of it spilled through his lips.

“You brought this upon yourself, Dori.” Minho told the cat with a stern voice, arms still wrapped around Seungmin. “If you didn’t charm Seungmin, this wouldn’t have happened!”

Seungmin simply smiled as he stared at the older. He’s so beautiful like this.

Seeing him laugh this up-close, with his cute bunny teeth that’re a little crooked, his eyes crinkling at the edges and his nose doing a little scrunch, is doing things to Seungmin’s heart.

Since when did he become this whipped for Minho?

Dori let out another loud mewl again, eliciting a sigh from Seungmin.

“Alright, you brat. I’ll give you food.” He told her, trying to sound stern. When he moved to put a distance between him and Minho, the latter simply tightened his hold on him. “Let me go, hyung. Our Dori is hungry.” He said chuckling.

Something about that seemed to melt Minho’s heart as the latter gave him a gummy smile before he buried his face in the crook of Seungmin’s neck.

“I like you so damn much.” Minho whispered next to his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

“I like you so much, too.” Seungmin whispered back as he hugged Minho even tighter.

Later that night while he was lying in his bed, with Minho sprawled out like a starfish beside him, he couldn't help but feel amazed at how so many things can change within such a short period of time.

"Thank you, Dori." He whispered to the cat happily purring on top of his chest.

Because really, he wouldn't change this for the world.

_-fin. ♡_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story! 
> 
> This is my first non-minsung fic, oh wow. Minmin is fast becoming my second favorite ship, so yeah this is very self-indulgent haha ♡
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. 
> 
> Or shout at me on [twt](https://twitter.com/konstay0629) ♡


End file.
